


Human Tales

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been happier news, and really, she should have been expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> see? there are Humans in the Avalonverse. occationally.

Carly hadn’t known exactly where she could turn when she realized the full extent of her problem. She hadn’t thought much about it when she had missed her first period; stress was prone to change her cycle and things had not been calm around the Autobots lately. When she realized she had skipped a second period, she knew she was in trouble.

Sparkplug found her sitting outside the _Ark_ , face buried in her knees and trying not to cry. “Hey, what’s the matter, Carly?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The statement wasn’t true, but she didn’t know what she could possibly say to Sparkplug about being pretty sure she was having Spike’s baby.

“You sure?” he sat down next to her. “Cause I’ll listen if you’re having problems.”

Carly hesitated before saying anything. She couldn’t think of any parent that would actually be okay with fining out their child was having a bay out of wedlock. Finally, she took a deep breath and confessed before she could change her mind. “I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

Sparkplug blinked. “That wasn’t exactly what I was expecting to hear.”

“I know.”

“Have you had a test yet?”

She pulled her knees more closely against her chest. “I’m scared to.”

He rested a hand on her shoulder. “You need to have a test done. You need to be sure before you start panicking.”

Carly shook her head. “I don’t want to go to my doctor yet.”

“Then don’t go right away. But at least use one of those over the counter tests.” Sparkplug pulled her into a hug. “You and Spike both need to know.”

He was right, but she was still afraid. “I don’t want to do it alone.”

“I tell you what. We’ll get a ride into town from Ironhide so he doesn’t worry, then we’ll take my truck to the drugstore. We’ll pick up a test and you can take it at the house.” He hugged her a little more tightly. “We can figure out what to do from there, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He held her for a few minutes longer. “You gonna be all right 'til then?”

“Yeah.” Carly hugged him back finally. “Thank you.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

She stared dully at the small white tube in her hand. It stared back at her, pair of blue lines looking far too cheerful for the situation. She swallowed a wave of nausea and tried not to cry.

She wondered how Spike would take the news.

“Carly? Are you okay?” Sparkplug’s voice was gently caring on the other side of the bathroom door.

“I don’t know,” Carly replied softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She stood and walked to the door. With trembling fingers, she unlocked it and pulled it open enough that she could see Sparkplug in the hallway. He was holding two cups of something that smelled like lemon tea, and it was such a thoughtful gesture that she couldn’t hold back her tears any more.

Sparkplug quickly set the mugs on the sink and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. “Aw, Carly. It’s not that bad, is it?”

“It is!” She wailed. “I’m going to have a baby and I don’t even have a job! And Spike’s still in school and we’re not married and…and…”

The elder Witwicky held her until her sobs quieted. Then he took one of the mugs of tea and pressed it into her still-shaking hands. “I know it seems like the end of the world, kiddo. A baby changes everything and no matter how ready you think you are, you’re never really ready. But I don’t want you to think that you’re alone right now.”

He watched her take a drink of the tea and she thought that he really didn’t look upset with her. “My parents will freak.”

“Sure they will. It’s worth freaking out over.” Sparkplug picked up the other mug and took a drink of his own tea. “But it can’t be any worse that what my parents did when they found out Spike was on the way.”

“What did they do?” Carly wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“They disowned me. Spike’s mother and I weren’t married when we found out, either.”

Sparkplug’s lack of anger suddenly made sense. Carly wanted to cry again. She looked down into her tea, fighting back the tears.

“You’re not alone,” he repeated. “And the baby won’t be alone. Even if the rest of the world is against you, you’ll always have me.”

For the first time since her skipped period, Carly felt a sense of hope. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to spoil him rotten, you know,” Spike’s father said with a grin. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up in response despite herself. “That’s better. Babies should bring joy.”

She nodded. “I know. But there are so many problems now.”

“And we’ll take care of them. You and me and Spike, together.” He patted her gently on the knee. “And you’ve got a whole passel of other friends out there to help you, too. Nothing you can say will make me believe that Ironhide won’t be the proudest uncle in the world.”

Carly nodded again. She hadn’t even considered that the Autobots would be as close to their baby as they were to her and the Witwickies. “I guess there’s a lot I haven’t thought of yet.”

“It’s all right. You gotta get the hard stuff out of the way first.” Sparkplug paused as they heard the front door open and close. “Sounds like Spike’s home. You get cleaned up and I’ll go run interference for you.”

“Thanks.” She wondered if she would ever really be able to express how grateful she was to Spike’s father after that conversation.  


 

 


	2. Panic Mode

Spike was off planet with the Optimus and Prowl when she went into labor. Carly wanted to be angry about that, but she couldn’t; Optimus needed her husband to help him properly negotiate some new interstellar trade agreement for Earth. They had both known that their child was likely to be born before he came home. It was disappointing, but Carly was comforted by the fact that she wasn’t alone.

Ironhide had, predictably, panicked when her water broke. She and Sparkplug had come out to catch Optimus’ daily status update and lingered afterward for the company of good friends. It had been almost comical when Ironhide realized what was happening.

Jazz did laugh at the old ‘Bot while Bluestreak knelt down in front of her. “Carly, Ratchet isn’t here. He had that medical conference in Philadelphia and won’t be back until Friday. What do we do?”

“Well, first we get Ironhide to settle down. The baby won’t be here right away.” She gave the sniper a reassuring smile. “Then we’ll need one of you to give us a ride to the hospital. And someone needs to call Spike and tell him what’s going on.”

“I’ll call Spike,” Jazz said cheerfully. “Blue, you and Ironhide make sure that Carly gets to the hospital safely.”

Jazz’s orders seemed to be exactly what Ironhide needed to calm down. He carefully picked Carly up and held her close to his chest plates. “We’ll get you there safe, darlin’.”

Bluestreak nodded and offered his hand to Sparkplug. The elder Witwicky accepted the offer graciously; the Autobots could move much faster than the humans, even in their root modes. He gave his daughter-in-law a brief smile as their friends carried them out.


End file.
